Moulin Rouge
by Sekainao
Summary: When Lin is forced out of the house by a very destructive and violent Yao, she encounters many, earns many and loses many.


Moulin Rouge

Yet another JapanxTaiwan. . What? They're cute! I love them, it's  
like a tragic love. . .

This fic is about Japan finding Taiwan. Enjoy!

-

Chapter One

"Yao, I don't know where HongKong went" Vietnam said to China,  
recently HongKong hadn't been seen since Yongsoo's birthday,  
"There he is, he's walking down our street in the rain. What the  
hell?" Yao replied, HongKong was a very odd teenager,  
"Lin, could you please run some hot water?" Yao looked behind him,  
"Lin? Taiwan?" Yao asked, nobody answered,  
"I'll get it Yao" Vietnam said,  
"No!" Yao said to her, she stopped, "I'm going to get that girl" Yao  
said angrily,  
"But, you gave her other chores all day. She can't now, you gave her  
work to do all day" Viet pointed out,  
"Well she should be done by now!" Yao fumed, "Backchat me and I'll  
throw you out like I did to Kiku"  
Vietnam sighed, Yao walked into the other room and saw Lin dusting  
around the shelves, "Lin!" Yao exclaimed,  
"Yes, Yao. What is it?" Lin said stopping,  
"I shouted you!"  
"But you gave chores to do all day? I can't tend to it now" Lin replied,  
"I know you're a teenager, but there is no need for ignorance!" Yao  
was red with rage,  
"I'm sorry Yao I just-" Lin tried to calm him down, but Yao had a  
short fuse and he didn't calm down. And when Yao was really mad, he  
got violent,  
"No! Listen to me! This is exactly what I want you not to be! Here!"  
Yao picked up a suitcase and threw it to her, "1 hour, get packed,  
Your out of my house!" Yao stormed out of the room.

Lin packed all her qipoa's into her suitcase, nothing else and nothing  
more. Yao walked up to her, still enraged. Raising a hand he slapped  
the side if Lin's face, he then clenched his hand and punched her on  
the side of her eye,  
"Never disobey me again!" Yao opened the front door, and pushed Lin  
out. Still raining, she placed her suitcase on the front of the house  
and she left. Walking down the road in the pouring rain, her hair  
soaked and Yao watched her walk away.

It was dark and it had started to thunder, a flash of lightning  
appeared in the sky and alerted Lin looked up. Her face caught in the  
flash that illuminated her face, Lin had not stopped walking for hours  
and she hadn't taken her suitcase because she intended to end her  
life. Walking toward the lake where Yao had taken her and her siblings  
when they were younger, she stopped and sat on the ground. Lin started  
to sob,  
"What am I going to do? I can't kill myself" she sobbed, burying her  
face in her arms a man tapped on her shoulder. Lin looked up and saw  
him, he was dischevelled and dirty. He looked desperate,  
"Give me your money" the man said, Lin froze, "Didnt you hear me? I  
said GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"  
"I don't have any money!" Lin snapped back, the man took her arm and  
she struggled, "Let go!"

He kept shaking her and beating her to the ground until he got a hold  
of one of her rings, he ripped it off but hit Lin's head in the  
process. Falling backwards into the lake, the robber cursed and left.  
Lin was falling under and too weak to swim up because of the conflict  
she had before all this happened, her vision blurred and she could  
feel the cold water creeping over her skin. She suddenly stopped and  
she knew she had hit the bottom of the lake, her eyes began to feel  
heavy and her black hair swayed with the current.

Lin closed her eyes and her heart beat very slow, her lungs filling up  
with water and soon enough her ears failing under the pressure. Above  
the surface Kiku saw the event and he watched in horror, he took off  
his military jacket, revealing only his White vest, and he dived in.  
Seeing the body at the bottom he dived further, he realised Lin's  
forehead was bleeding from the robbers impact. As he was short on  
breath he scooped up Lin and began swimming for the surface, hitting  
the surface he grabbed one spectators hand. Lots of people had  
gathered round to see this, now as Kiku laid her down on the ground he  
checked her pulse. Placing his ear next to her mouth he felt no breath  
escape, he didn't have a choice he'd have to do CPR.

After knowing she had clogged lungs because her pulse was hardly  
going, he placed two hands on her chest and started thumping.  
Occasionally breathing into Lin he continued at it for a good 10  
minutes before a huge gasp escaped.

Lin coughed, first water . . Then blood. Kiku held her head up  
slightly to allow good air flow, Lin breathed heavily. The spectators  
cheered Kiku and he scooped her up into his arms, he picked up his  
jacket and placed it over the sleeveless Lin for warmth.

Kiku headed home, Lin in his arms and he saved her life.

-

Kiku returned to his home and placed Lin in the guest bedroom, as be  
lay her down she stirred and opened her eyes slightly. Lin squinted as  
she saw a figure sitting in front of her, Kiku laughed slightly,

"My name is Kiku. What's yours may I ask?" Kiku asked politely, it  
took a while before Lin actually caught a breath before she could say  
anything,

"My name . . . is . . Lin" she replied, "The republic . . Of China"  
Lin breathed slow, but at least she's breathing now Kiku thought,

Kiku smiled a rested his hand on her cheek, noticing that there was a  
bruise on the side of her eye,  
"How did you get a bruise just there?" Kiku touched the bruise and Lin stirred, saying 'ow' in a hushed tone. She took a deep breath,

"Before I went away . . I had a fight with my brother. He threw me  
out, before he punched me" Lin replied gloomily, Kiku stood up and  
grabbed a blanket. He threw it over Lin to keep her warm,

"Youre cold, you are going to stay here tonight. Ok?" Kiku said  
hushed, Lin looked at him and reached out to touch him. She laid her  
hand on his upper cheek, feeling wet droplets from his hair. When  
feeling her cold touch on his face, Kiku did the same to Lin. She  
smiled, the first time she had done since the ordeal,

"How could I ever repay you?" Lin asked Kiku, awaiting a reply she  
looked at him, 'I like looking at you' Lin thought,

"Just get some rest and I'll see you in the morning" Kiku said, he  
exited the room. Taking a deep breath when outside, he smiled to  
himself, then walking to his room he hummed the tune that Yao had  
taught him when he was younger. Then, a thought sprang to Kiku's mind.

When he was younger, Yao had come home one day to. .

'Kiku! Come here!' Yao sang from the other room, Kiku did as he said,  
'Yes, Yao' Kiku replied, Yao smiled and stepped to one side and there  
were two boys standing there and a girl, 'This little one is Vietnam,  
the girl. The one in red, that's HongKong and the other is . . South  
Korea'

Kiku knelt to the little ones level, 'Good to meet you all, I am Kiku  
your brother'  
'Hello! Kiku!' The two said at the same time, HongKong remained  
silent, 'I don't like you!' South Korea said, Kiku smiled.

'Wait! Aru where's the other one?' Yao looked around his feet, there  
was another one. Clinging to Yao's yellow trousers, Yao laughed as he  
patted he girls head. She was hiding from Kiku, 'It's not you, Kiku.  
This one is shy' Yao turned to the girl, 'It's okay, aru. Go meet Kiku'

The girl hesitated, but after a while she slowly walked to Kiku. Kiku  
welcomed her and handed out his hand, she looked at it suspiciously  
but finding nothing suspicious about it she took it. She waved her  
hand as if to say hello, but instead she spoke,

'Um. . Ni hao' she turned to Yao, he nodded and she looked back at Kiku,  
'This one is Taiwan' Yao said, she looked up at Kiku and suddenly  
hugged her new brother,  
'Brother!' she cried, then a smile appeared on her face. And Kiku  
smiled too.

So Lin was supposed to be his sister. . .?

-

Kiku hardely slept at all that night, knowing that Lin had probably  
forgotten all about their past. But there was a bright side to the  
situation, Lin was quite attractive.

Kiku thought, 'she is attractive. No! She's my sister! But were not  
blood related, and if she doesn't remember me in the first place then  
there isn't a problem' Kiku smiled and sat up from his bed, he looked  
at his clock. It was 6:49 in the morning, Kiku sighed and got out of  
bed slipping on his robe he went to check on Lin. He was reluctant to  
open the door, afraid that he would lose his passion of love for her  
and become frozen. Despite the thought, he opened the door to find Lin  
dressed in a red qipoa, white skirt and a red flower in her hair. It  
wasn't the same qipoa as yesterday, it looked as if she had her  
brother go and get her change of clothes.

Lin turned to face Kiku and jumped, "My brother HongKong sent a change of clothes, Im sorry about yesterday. Maybe I should go now?" Lin was about to exit through the door kiku was standing next to but he shifted his body so it blocked her way.

She looked up at him, confused. 'There's only one way to show her I  
want her to stay' Kiku thought,  
"Lin?" Kiku said, her name gliding smoothly on his tongue, "I don't  
want you to go, leave my life" Kiku said, Lin turned a shade pinker  
and her head dropped down. Kiku quickly placed his hand on her cheek to bring it back up to look at him, and she did. Her brown eyes  
staring at him, he then hugged her. A bold move by a shy man, and an  
even shyer woman. Kiku tightened his arms around Lin and after a  
second she did the same, burying her face into his robe,

"I won't leave then, if you want I'll never leave" Lin replied, Kiku  
smiled and bought away so their eyes met. Lin wasn't expecting  
anything more but Kiku leaned in closer, Lin closed her eyes. Kiku  
closed his and embraced the thought of what he was about to do, he  
breathed in and kissed Lin. Straight on the lips, the kiss seemed to  
last forever and the song replayed in his head,

'Mawaru mawaru, Moulin Rouge,  
Kirei na hana wo sakasete,  
Odoru odoru, Moulin Rouge,  
Kirei na hana wo chirasete'

Because outside his own house a windmill kept turning, painted scarlet  
and flowers surrounded the edge of it. The song he was taught as a  
child, kept replaying. Lin liked the kiss, Kiku was so gentle and  
their slow pulses could be read through the kiss. Kiku laid his hand  
on the back of Lin's head, tilting her slightly over so Lin could feel  
the full passion of it all.

Then Kiku pulled back and opened his eyes, Lin was staring at him  
almost surprised his affection. But she blushed and thought of the  
song she was taught as a child; Lin turned around and looked outside  
still in Kiku's arms. They both started to sing, because there in the  
distance was an army. Coming for them, Lin sang the song,

"Mawaru mawaru Moulin Rouge, Kirei na hana wo sakasete, Odoru odoru  
Moulin Rouge, Kirei na hana wo chirasete" Lin began to get tears in  
her eyes, as the army looked ravenous and were ready for war. "Kiku,  
what are we going to do?" Lin looked at her new lover; he wiped a tear  
from her eye.

"We escape, come on" Kiku replied and he led Lin away from the house.

****

**Author's Note: The song is Hiiro no Fuusha by Sound Horizon and the story in the song is about a couple escaping from the war. Try  
listening to it while reading, it's pretty. I won't reveal what the  
next part for the song is because of the fic, but let's just say Lin  
and Kiku will sing it through the escape.**

****

Kiku grabbed Lin's hand, his hot pulse racing through his veins, she gasped as she was pulled away. The scarlet windmill swaying outside was being burnt away by the enemy,

"Burn the enemy!" One shouted, the scarlet windmill burned to the ground and the soldiers cheered, "Invade!" An almighty roar burst from the army and they proceeded into Kiku's home, but finding nothing they stood bewildered.

Kiku led Lin into the forest; winter had crept through their bodies as they knelt to the ground, hidden from the soldiers. Kiku turned to Lin and hugged her,

"I'm sorry" Kiku apologized, Lin looked in his eyes with tears almost streaming down her face, she shook her head,

"No, we'll make it out alive" Lin replied, she began to sob, Kiku pulled her close and embraced the young Taiwanese. Lin looked up and bought Kiku's head closer to hers, connecting their lips and locking them both in a not deep . . . but meaningful kiss. Kiku pulled away and looked into her eyes, he opened the robe that he was wearing over his black clothes and pulled Lin inside. Wrapping them both in warmth, embracing and fighting away the cold.

Lin peered at the scarlet windmill, the sign of their love, it had burned away. The soldiers were burning their symbol of their love; Kiku peered over as well and comforted her. The soldiers wouldn't leave until they found Kiku, and if they found Lin . . . who knows what they would do to her.

Kiku looked at the soldiers for a while, observing them, his eyes blinked in horror. There he was, right in front of his eyes, somebody that looked all too familiar to him and Lin. It was Yao, this was his army and Yao suddenly looked behind him as if acknowledging that Kiku had thought of him. The stern look on Yao's face told him that he wasn't here to let them go, Lin joined the gaze Kiku was making at Yao and she dropped her head ashamed. Her own brother had come to kill her and her lover.

"Its okay" Kiku told Lin, stroking her hair. Lin smiled, touched by the fact that Kiku still cared for her in the reign of war between siblings.

"Stay with me Kiku, please" Lin said, tearing, "Whatever happens, I'll be there" Lin laid her palm on his heart, "A wake mo, wakarazu iki wo kirasete hashitteita", Kiku smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He looked back at the soldiers, a whole group was coming their way and Kiku stirred, "What is it?"

_Hoshikuzu wa tadoru you ni, Mori he itaru, Yami ni Hisonda mama de_

"We must go!" Kiku whispered loudly to Lin, they struggled up and Lin took his hand. They were out of their hiding spot, the Chinese soldier pointed and shouted,

"Fire!" they took their bows, including Yao, and aimed at the couple. Several missed, but two stray arrows hit . . . Lin.

"Ah!" Lin screamed, two arrows struck her abdomen and her throat. Blood rained from her neck and stained her qipoa,

"Lin!" Kiku said, he knelt to her, but knew that it was too late. Tears flooded from his eyes, he turned to Yao and stared for a while.

"Leave the male" Yao said, looking at Kiku, "Let him grieve" the soldiers left and Kiku held the lifeless body in his arms. Trying not to let her death sink in, he looked to his side. His katana shone out proud,

_Mawaru mawaru "Moulin Rouge" yaketsuku "toki" wo okutte _

_Odoru odoru "Moulin Rouge" kogoeru "toki" wo mukaete _

He took his katana from its sleeve and looked at his lover, the swish of the blade cracked the air and he held it against his neck. A tear fell from his eye and he muttered, "Aa... moshi umarekawattara... chiisana hana wo sakase you. Gomen ne... tsugi wa nigezu ni... kimi no soba de tomo ni chirou"

Inhaling and looking over at his lover he closed his eyes, gripped the sword next to his neck and sighed,

"Moulin Rouge"

Then darkness fell upon Kiku's world.

So how was it?

The song explanation: A girl and a boy get caught in war, the girl gets hit and the boy intends to commit suicide. The title 'Moulin Rouge' is French for Scarlet Windmill. But Hiiro no Fuusha is Japanese but has the same meaning. The scarlet windmill shows their love, the second Moulin Rouge sang in the song technically translates to 'blood coloured windmill' so yeah . . . . I thought that song was perfect for this couple, the song is by sound horizon. The best band in my world!


End file.
